Magic Knight...something
by SanMononoke
Summary: The wrong people are summoned to Cephiro. -.-; I can't write summaries.
1. Magic Knight...something

Magic Knight....something....  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth , though I wouldn't mind   
if I did. I DO however own Lena and Siamona owns Mona.   
Oh yeah. Fruk is owned by Sakuramoon2000.  
(Check out my Ascot shrine!Bwahahaha!   
http://ascotinsanity.homestead.com/welcometoshtuff.html)  
Oh yeah, I don't own Slayers either.n.n  
"Nyaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I was screaming as I was falling down to   
the fruky land. I have light purple hair with an odango at the top,  
held by pearls, and a ponytail was hanging off of the odango  
(o.o; That's hard to explain.I'll have to scan in a purty piccy someday)  
Anyway, I have pretty pretty armor and it's covered in purty purty   
jewels. I have pretty pretty gloves and boots and a pretty pretty cape.  
I landed face first on the ground.   
"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, crying waterfall   
tears.  
"Hey, are you okay?" said another girl.  
"BLARG!!Who are you?!?!?!"  
"o.o; I'm Mona..."  
" WHY THE FRUK DIDJA HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
"o.o; I dunno. I had to ask if you were okay to keep this   
really bad fanfic going."  
"Wowee Kaboodles!I'm in a fanfic!o.o; Anyway, do you have any   
clue where we are?"  
"No clue whatsoever."  
"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*ahem* Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lena Inverse,   
lil' sis of Lina Inverse and Luna Inverse."  
"Why are you in a Magic Knight Rayearth fanfic?"  
"n.n I'm not sure. She made me up and said I was cool so she   
put me in!~=points to Luna grinning evilly at the compy=~"  
Luna: =D Hehe.You'll see how cool Lena is.Just you wait.  
We got up and walked into the Forest of Silence,   
we were kinda discussing each others' past.  
"And that's why I hate lotsa humans.   
I was raised by wolves for half of my life and when I got back to my   
home my parents tried to kill me and I ran away and they drove off of   
a cliff."  
All that I could explain the look on Mona-chan's face was O.O;   
It was actually quite funny. Well we were just walking when I heard   
something whimper.  
"OH MY GOD!!! Are you okay?!" I said as I ran up to a CUTE wolf  
It whimpered and I took that as a NO!.   
"You're leg's broken. Don't worry, I'll fix ya right up!"   
I put a cast over the CUTE wolves leg. I really don't think it   
trusted me at that time, but that's what I THOUGHT.  
"Um...okay so our quest for a person who knows where we are   
continues."  
"Hey!The cute wolfy's following us!!!"  
We turned around to see that cute wolfy following us, and it   
licked my face.  
"Lena-chan, I think the wolf likes you."  
"NAW, Ya THINK? OF COURSE IT LIKES ME!"I said, as I hugged the   
wolf.  
Suddenly, a HUGE blast of lightning appeared all around us   
and a big guy appeared on a hologram, and I was like O.O!!!!!!  
"MY HAIR IS STATICY!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!"I said. I poured water on myself, and then realizing that was   
a stupid idea, I got electrocuted and I was like o.o;.  
"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed crying waterfall tears.   
I could've broken the decibal scale with that cry.  
The big guy sweatdropped."Welcome to Cephiro, =D I'm certain   
you'll have a pleasant stay." He said sarcastically.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YA MAKE MY HAIR STATICCY?!"I said  
(I was all burnt up by the way.)  
"I am High Priest Zagato. And that last question I'm NOT   
answering."  
I turned over to look at Mona-chan and she was like 3.3!!!!!  
And I'm like -.-;;;.  
"MONA-CHAN!SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"I said, smacking her   
upside the head.  
O.O!!!!"Ahem..."  
The hologram of 'High Priest Zagato' disappeared and this CUTE   
lil' kid appeared. His brownish red hair covered his kawaii green eyes  
and he had cute lil' elfy shoes.  
And I'm like ._.;;; "Are you gonna try and kill us?"  
He sent out this big...big...slug.  
And I'm like. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
!!!!!! IT'S A SLUG!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I said and hid behind my new  
wolfy friend.  
And the kid's like, O.o;And Mona-chan's like ._.;.  
Luna:Don't worry!It gets better!  
;.;"No...slugs...Meeep......."  
The kid called the slug thingy "Deucy."   
And so a battle follows between Mona-chan and Deucy while I   
just kinda hid.  
Mona-chan took out her sword and split Deucy in half.  
And the kid is like,O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"DEUCY!!!!!!!!!!IYAAAA!"   
And he began crying.  
"Don't cry.Don't cry.PLEASE don't cry."I pleaded.Whenever kids  
younger than me cry it makes me cry. Especially since this kid was so  
cute! I wouldn't admit it back then but I REALLY REALLY liked this   
kid. The reason why is cause back where I used to live I got through  
a BIG breakup and I didn't wanna fall in love again. But I guess it's  
kinda hard when this Cephiro place has so many bishounen!  
The kid still cried.  
Nuuu!I thought.I then started to cry a bit feelin' sorry for   
the kid.  
"Kid! Stop crying, onegai shimasu!I can revive the *shudder*   
slug if ya want!Just don't cry!!!"  
He sniffed and looked at me. "Really?"He then turned away.   
"Don't try it. I know you're just tryin' to trick me!"  
"Nuuu!I wouldn't trick ya!It's just I hate it when kids younger  
than me cry!It makes me cry.And I hate crying."  
And he's like /.He then flew off on his flying rock   
thingymajiggawhatsamawhozit.  
And I'm like O.O And Mona-chan was like u.u;  
(To be continued.)  
Will Lena ever admit her feelings to Ascot?  
Or will she just kinda stuff all her feelings inside?  
And will she ever get an Ascot plushie?Find out on the next chapter.  
  
Now review this or I'll sic Lena's Wolfy on you.  



	2. Lena's kidnapped!It's a Wolfy Elfy dude!

Chapter 2: Lena is kidnapped! It's an Elfy wolfy man!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Slayers.I do own Lena  
(NOT LINA INVERSE!That's pronounced LEENA.I don't own her!I own LENA.).  
Siamona owns Mona, and Sakuramoon2000 owns "Fruk."I also don't own  
Freak's Variety show, or All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl NukuNuku.  
  
  
Oh my God...I was thinking. I was kinda spaced out, but then  
Mona-chan whacked me upside the head...  
"ITAAI!!!!!"  
"Wake up!You're all...spaced out!"  
And I'm like, =/. Baka...I thought.  
"Mou! That really hurt!"I shouted.  
"Well, MAYBE if you weren't being all spaced out  
thinking of that KID then maybe I wouldn't have had to do that!"  
The only reason I hang around her is cause I'm a "Magic Knight" or   
somethin' like that. I guess I wasn't thinking cause right then I just   
HAD to go and run off.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Caldina..."said the big tall guy with the long long blackish  
hair. "I want you to go down and kill that girl." He said, pointing  
to a picture of me in this big mirror thingy.  
"As you wish." said the girl with pink hair(NOT Chibi-usa...)  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mou, Mona-chan is so mean! Don't you agree?" Lena said to  
her wolf. It suddenly got hit with a lightning bolt.  
"IYAAA!!!Daijoubu?" she ran over to the wolf.  
The wolf then died.  
;.;"What the fruk?It's not even cloudy!Where'd that lightning  
bolt come from?!"  
Suddenly all around me, the ground got wavy and stuff!   
"ACK!!!Levitation!" I shouted and flew up in the air."Mou!  
What's this?!"  
A tree broke and as I braced myself for the fall...It went   
right through me!  
"Huh?Oh!It's an illusion! Haha! Stupid trick!"Just then, a girl  
appeared in front of me.   
"Ayuh? Who are you? Whadya want?!"  
"Is that anyway to greet such a beautiful person as me?!"  
"Yep!That's how I greet everyone!"I said cheerfully.  
The girls face faulted and then she waved her lil' fan thingy  
and I saw Mona-chan literally being torn apart by monsters.  
"MONA-CHAN!"I shrieked. I knew I wasn't good friends AT ALL  
with her, but still I had to be a bit worried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO   
MONA-CHAN?!"  
"It's too bad ya had to run away. You could've saved her."  
"SHUT UP!!!Don't talk about that!I asked you a question!!!  
Now gimme an answer or I'll blast ya!" I said powering up an attack.  
She didn't say anything so I just kinda "Accidently" released   
a Bram Blazer. Right before the attack hit her, she disappeared.  
"Mou! Zagato's minions are cowards!" I said, but right then  
was when I shouldn't have spoken, cause I was then teleported to   
Zagato's castle.   
___________________________________________________________________  
I was behind a waterfall. I don't know why, but I was behind  
a waterfall."Mou. where am I?!" I said violently shaking my head back   
and forth to get stuff outta my hair.  
Just then, a white haired elfy dude walked up.   
"You're in Zagato's castle. Zagato sent me here to make sure  
that you don't escape."  
"Oh just great.I'm being guarded by an ELF."  
I shouldn't have spoken cause then I was blasted back into   
a wall.  
"Itai."I said. "Oh well!If I'm gonna be trapped here might as  
well have some fun!"I said pulling out my laptop. Man, at least the  
guard was a bishounen! n.n I thought happily to myself.Hey!What am I  
thinking! I'm not supposed to fall in love!  
I went to the website "Freak's Variety show"(That place rules!  
www.annland.com/freak)and I was just kinda dying of laughter when I   
decided I would blare the song "Happy Birthday to Me" from All  
Purpose Cultural Cat Girl NukuNuku on full blast.  
The bishounen guard sweatdropped.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Will Lena-chan escape this strange place without driving everyone in  
it insane?!Or will SanMononoke get writers block?n.n;  
Find out on:  
Mona-chan to the rescue! 


	3. Mona-chan to the Rescue!

Mona-chan to the Rescue!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth,Slayers,Tenchi Muyo!or  
Sailormoon. I do however, own Lena and the word "Meeperblorp.", "Thingymajiggawhatsamawhozit"and a  
"Fairabbicat".n.n Sarah owns the word Fruk.n.n I also don't own the Chibi Xelloses. I got   
the Idea from Freaks Variety show(Pocket Sized Xelloses!=D).The idea for the healing spell came  
from Seiken Densetsu games(AKA Secret of Mana).The cup is actually called The Cup of Wishes.  
  
Tidbit of info:Hey!Today's show is gonna be in script format just   
because!  
  
Mona:Man, she should KNOW better than to run out alone into the forest  
...  
*suddenly Alcione appears*  
  
*BOOM BOOM BAM BAM MEEPERBLORP!!!!!*  
  
Mona:::has the crud beat outta her::x.x  
Zagato:::appears and takes her back to the castle::  
____________________________________________________________________  
Lena: ::watched the whole thing on the mirror she "borrowed"from  
Sailorneptune.  
Sailorneptune:x.x(baibai talisman.)  
SailorUranus:No!Michiru!::kablam::x.x(heh.Took her own talisman out.)  
(Lena gets transported outta the cell she was in)  
Lena:Huh?!  
Voice:Beast!I Summon Thee!  
::a big slug appears::  
Lena:S-s-s-SLUG!!!!!!::procedes to bram blazer it to death and then   
just for good measures, cuts it in half with her sword::  
::The person is revealed to be none other than ASCOT!::  
Ascot:Deucy!!!  
(Hey!Deucy was revived from the first episode =D)  
Lena: ::thinking::Don't cry...don't cry don't cry...(has a weakness that whenever little kids cry  
it makes her cry too)  
Ascot:*sobsobsob*  
Lena:Nuuu!::cries::  
ChibiXelloses: n.n  
Lena:AAAH!Hey!A chibi Xellos!KAWAII!!!::huggles the chibi Xellos::  
ChibiXellos: n.n  
Ascot:o.o;  
ChibiXellos: n.n  
Ascot:You killed Deucy!!!Beast!I summon thee!  
::Vigor appears::  
Lena:O.O!!!WOLFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::huggles Vigors leg::  
Vigor: ::tries to shake her off::  
Lena:n.n Kawaii wolfy.  
Vigor: ::blows fire on her::  
Lena:::burnt::o.o; Itai.  
Ascot:Good Vigor!Finish her off!!  
Vigor: ::throws her off of his leg::  
Lena: @.@  
Vigor:::prepares to blow fire on her::  
Lena:You leave me with no choice cute lil' wolfy.::shoots the wolfy with a bazooka::  
(Uhoh!Lena with firearms!RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!)  
Vigor:::dies::  
Ascot:Nooo!!!VIGOR!!!::cries::  
Lena:::cries again, but eventually gets over it::Look kid, if you promise you won't attack us   
anymore, I can revive your pets.  
Ascot:Really??::turns around::How do I know you're not lying?!  
Lena:Watch.WASHUU!  
Washuu:Hiya!  
Lena:n.n Lemme use your Lie Detector.  
Ascot: ::sweatdrop::  
Washuu:Gotcha.::puts the lil helmet on her head, pushes a few buttons and it doesn't do anything.::  
Lena: See?Toldya I wouldn't lie! n.n  
Ascot:Well...only if you promise you won't hurt my friends!  
Lena:I didn't wanna hurt Vigor...;.; Vigor was a cute wolfy.  
Ascot:Okay then.  
Lena:::says some stuff in Latin and then a big CUP appears::  
Ascot: O.o;  
Lena:::breaks the cup and waits a lil' while::  
*POOF! There's Deucy and Vigor!*  
Ascot:O.O!! Deucy!Vigor!!!  
Lena:n.n Now don't forget your promise.  
Ascot:I'll let you in the castle, but that's it.  
Lena:u.u; Okay I guess.  
Ascot: ::flies back into the castle on the flying rocky thingymajiggawhatsamawhozit::  
Lena: ::flies into the castle reluctantly.Not really wanting to save Mona-chan::  
voice:Why do you even care about saving Mona?  
Lena:Who's there!?  
::Zagato appears::  
((Mona-chan:3.3))  
Lena:What do you want?!  
Zagato:Why do you even care about saving Mona?  
Lena:u.u; I don't really.I was forced into being this "Magic Knight" Thingymajiggamawhatsamawhozit and he said we have  
to be a team to get these "Rune Gods"(Mashins if you prefer) or somethin' like that.But I don't WANT a Rune God.I have  
my good ol' friend the Fairabbicat!(my chara!Mine!)::huggles the Fairabbicat::  
Zagato:So why don't you just stop being a Magic Knight?  
Lena:u.u; Cause I have to save this world even though I don't wanna.  
Zagato:If you quit being a Magic Knight I know a certain someone who might actually like you...  
((He's talking about Innouva! 3.3))  
Lena:O.O! But..would I still be able to stay in Cephiro?  
Zagato:If that's what you wish.  
Lena: Ummm::thinks and is teleported to where she began her journey::Huh?  
Mona:Thanks for caring Lena.  
Lena:Mona-chan!I thought you were locked up in Zagato's castle!  
Mona:o.o; this is a HOLOGRAM.  
Lena:Oki! Anyway, it's not the end of the world if I decide I won't be a Magic Knight!I'll still be a sorceress!  
Mona:Look, if I don't make it back to my world, then tell my brother to take over the throne since I won't be able to cause  
SOMEONE doesn't care.  
Lena:u.u;  
::Mona's hologram disappears::  
Lena: ::finally decides::  
((Lena being her selfish self.You should know what she decided.))  
Lena:::teleports back to Zagato's castle, and is no longer a Magic Knight.Has her favorite sorceress armor on now::  
(suddenly a lil' boy appeared, his name being Scales((Hiya NeoDiscFlasc!)))  
Scales:Mona's in trouble.  
Lena:u.u; I knew that.  
Scales:::takes the Magic Knight armor that she lost::  
Lena: Okay then.Enjoy yourself!::sits down on the ground when a big AXE appeared in front of her::  
Scales: Look, if you're not gonna help save Mona, then this axe WON'T miss next time.  
Lena:Eh...okay!o.o;Levitation!::jumps in the air and flies::  
(suddenly...*Poof!*Innouva appears!)  
Lena: ::accidently flies right into his arms::O.O!::blushes furiously::  
Innouva: Lena, you're still going to try and save that other magic knight?  
Lena:u.u Yep.Cause Scales is gonna....  
Scales: ::smacks her before she can finish::  
Lena: @.@ Ow.  
Innouva:::blasts Scales::  
Lena:O.O!Innouva!Yamero(u.u; STOP for those who don't know much Japanese)Scales is one of my dear friends!  
Innouva:o.o;  
Lena:u.u He smacked me so that I couldn't say something bad about him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
BWAHAHAHAHAH!Cliffhanger!n.n Anyway, Lena's facing a tough decision!;.; Innouva, or Mona?Meeperblorp this is   
NOT good! Find out what'll happen the next time on,  
"I can't think of a good title to save my life!" 


End file.
